The present invention is directed generally to inflatable devices and more particularly to a protective cover for encapsulating an inflatable apparatus so as to allow the inflatable apparatus to be towed safely.
A popular summer recreation entails riding on inflatable sleds towed behind motor boats. These sleds usually consist of an elongated generally cylindrical shaped inflatable central chamber with a pair of opposing elongated inflatable stabilizer chambers. Such sleds are generally of a sufficient size to accommodate either one or two riders in a sitting position on top of the central chamber. Sleds of this type are manufactured by Sportsstuff, Inc., 11213 E Circle (A), Omaha, Nebr. 68137, under the trademark Propedo.TM..
Since these sleds are fabricated of thermowelded gas impervious sheet materials, such as polyvinylchloride, they may be damaged by stresses inherent to towing. The areas most vulnerable to damage are at the tow rope-sled attachment points.
One solution known in the art is to attach the tow rope to the rear of the sled. This reduces the incidence of damage, but creates a hazard to riders who might become entangled in the rope while the sled is in tow. Thus, it has long been an object in the art to develop a method of preventing damage to sleds without increasing rider risk.
Accordingly, a principal object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for towing inflatable pontoon type sleds.
Another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive apparatus and method for protecting inflatable pontoon type sleds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for inflatable sleds that is easy to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a cover that is safe to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a cover that is easy to manufacture.